burnnoticefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 312: Noble Causes
Noble Causes is the twelfth episode of the third season and the fortieth episode overall. Notes * Clients: Sugar * Bad Guys: Gilroy, Claude Cast Main *Jeffrey Donovan as Michael Westen *Gabrielle Anwar as Fiona Glenanne *Bruce Campbell as Sam Axe *Sharon Gless as Madeline Westen Recurring * Chris Vance as Mason Gilroy * Arturo Rossi as Sugar Guest * Spencer Garrett as Lynch * Daniel Franzese as Dougie * Erik King as Bolo * Simon Needham as Claude * Tim Powell as Mr. Autry Synopsis Gilroy teams up Michael with a thief named Claude to steal a file from a consulate. Meanwhile, Sugar returns and asks for Michael's help. Spy Facts It's never fun to be the guy who clears a location for a meet. In the best case, you waste your time looking for dangers that aren't there. In the worst case, of course, you miss something. Even routine meetings can be risky if you're sitting down with someone you don't trust. You have to be alert to any subtle clue that tells you what you're walking into. Are they armed? Did they bring backup? Of course, there are also not-so-subtle clues. Like a third place setting in a lunch for two. In covert ops, you get used to seeing old enemies. Sometimes they're looking for intelligence. Sometimes they're looking for revenge. And sometimes they're looking for a friend. Whether it's a drug compound in the mountains of Colombia, or a tropical estate in Miami, nothing says "success" like a lot of land. Of course, the more land someone has, the easier it is to hideout and do surveillance. Lush landscaping may be beautiful but it's hardly secure. Finding the best place in a house to hide a bug can be tough, but if you can't wire every room for sound, the TV remote is a good all-purpose choice. It's got a power source, it's kept in areas where people gather, and it's usually in the hand of the most powerful guy in the room. You can often tell when a team of guys is going out to kill someone. There's something about the way they drive; always below the speed limit, always careful at stop signs. There's something about the way they move; a little strut, a hard set to the jaw. See it enough times and you don't even need clues like the target's car sitting in the driveway. Microwaves are one of the most dangerous appliances in the home to repair or modify, but in a pinch, you can use their extremely high voltage to your advantage. Remove a microwave's surge inhibitor, mix in some reactive household cleaning supplies and pressurized cans and a fistful of silverware, make sure the door is sealed tight and to save time, just press "Popcorn". Do it right and you have the making of a very big-- Infiltrating hostile territory is all about blending in, which means if you're a sniper in the bush, you wear a ghillie suit and if you're a beautiful woman in a Miami house party, you wear a slinky dress. A bug is only as good as what it hears, so if the discussion you want to be part of isn't taking place around your listening device, you have two choices. You can move the discussion or you can move the bug. Everyone knows about the placebo effect. People get healed by sugar water because they think it's medicine. Of course, the placebo doesn't just work for medicine. It turns out fake poisons work pretty well too, which is useful when you need someone terrified enough to do whatever you say. Working undercover is all about judgement calls. Give the bad guy too little help, and you can't do your job. Give the bad guy too much help, and you become part of the problem. It's a tough call, but sometimes things have to get worse before they get better. Even the most skilled operative knows a good plan is 10% execution, 90% preparation. Advance work is crucial if you want an operation to be successful. Advance work is also crucial if you want an operation to fail. For example, for someone who likes to break into buildings by free climbing, tampering with potential handholds could be a very serious problem. Jaws of Life are standard equipment for emergency rescue outfits. If you'd rather not take a set that might be needed, you don't steal them from a fire station. A fire training center, on the other hand, can probably miss theirs for a few days without risking anyone's life. There's nothing worse than the feeling you get when you know you've made a serious tactical mistake, when you thought you had two days to deal with a problem, and you realize you may not have even two hours. Because when you make mistakes like that, people die. When you make a mistake in the field, the key is to focus on solutions, not regrets. Being sorry doesn't mean much in combat situations. You can't apologize to a corpse. A good diversion draws people's attention but doesn't make them run for their lives. If you're using a parked vehicle, that means you want smoke and fire without the risk of an explosion. Olive oil starts to smoke at 375 degrees. Mix in the right amount of cheap motor oil with a low flash point, apply it to the inside of the exhaust pipe, and you should have enough time to walk away before the fun starts. In free climbing, the general rule is always to maintain at least two points of contact with the surface. Challenging climbs always include a point where the only way to continue is to make a leap from one point of support to the next. For experienced climbers, it's a routine technique with minimal risk unless, of course, the handhold you're jumping to is coated with a silicon-based lubricant. Full Recap Trivia Continuity Errors 312 Category:Season 3 Category:Recaps not included yet